


She didn't know what Valentine's Day is

by Europe_Sakana



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Kudos: 1





	She didn't know what Valentine's Day is

"Valentine?"

"Yeah, you've never celebrated that before?" Coco handed Gurena the commission note, although she had guessed that an Atlas had a bad head for love. But after Gurena absorbs Blood Code, she won't have the personality of the original holder, right?

Gurena accepts the commissioned note and frowns as she tries to recall similar scenery, as if she had seen an advertising sign, but she really has no idea how to celebrate. The novelty was interesting, but it didn't deter her from exploring what she had already booked for the rest of the day. After asking Coco some more questions, she called out Yakumo's name and asked him to accompany her to Deep. When Yakumo heard the invitation, he was sitting at the bar sipping sake, and readily put his things on the table and accompanied Gurena. After they left with the mistletoe, Louis, who has a cleanliness problem, rolled his eyes and took out the perfume he had acquired and sprayed it on the bar to disperse the smell of alcohol from the surroundings.  
Look, even the bookworm has noticed the smell of love.

Staying in Deep's Lost than the usual distribution of higher density, to say what is the advantage, that is, the precipitation of resources are all left in this place.  
The one that puts the ghosts in prison is the city of sacrifices.  
Compared to the last disgusting dark lair, the view of the ruined town can be said to be beautiful, surrounded by crumbling walls like the end of the world, but small bridges and flowing water and moonlight shining on the broken marble square, look a little romantic feeling.

Gurena's attention was drawn to a jewel shining in the moonlight.The blood-red glow means that the gem is ominous, and Gurena knows that this object is not bad, but rather the carrier of thoughts and memories. Giving her partner a hint, she does not hesitate to reach out and touch it, and the gem reaches out and pierces the girl's hand with its spikes, sucking up the blood and emitting a bright light that takes them both into the world of memories.

The long-haired girl was held in the arms of the soldier, who wore a uniform and had a ponytail haircut. The girl in the soldier's arms has only a little strength to moan, as if she is being inflicted with severe pain, while the soldier's voice is gentle, soothing her, wanting to bear the heavy pain for her, but also disdainful of the person who inflicted the damage. After the girl is placed very gently on the bed, the story is interrupted by the closing of the door.  
No name is called from the fragments of memory.

Awakening from the memory fragment, Gurena looked strangely at Yakumo beside her, unable to confirm more details from what looked like a stone statue, but the ponytail, the military pants, the tie, the boots, all the features she could identify ......

"Eh, Yakumo, don't you think the soldier just saw looks too much like you?"

"To be honest, I don't remember what I had to do while that time. At most, it's about fighting off the Lost ...... As for this scene ......" The young man also shows that he was not sure, the girl was wearing an ordinary long shirt and her face was unrecognizable, but Yakumo recognized the characteristics of the voice, especially the small sound that Gurena made when she picked up the gemstone and pierced her hand not long ago, exactly the same.

"...... I'll find an explanation for it sooner or later." Gurena was quiet for just a few minutes before she regained her usual poise and moved on to a new area with her weapon.

"If you don't mind, it would be best for me too ..... . watch out, don't go too fast alone!"

~Back to Homebase~

Yakumo: What is this? (looking at the box Gurena handed over)  
Gurena: Chocolate. Coco said if I want to give a gift today, I'd better give this, thank you for going to Deep with me today (put the chocolate into Yakumo's hand)  
Yakumo: (knows the meaning of giving chocolates on Valentine's Day but didn't say it) Oh, I get it ...... Thanks.


End file.
